The present disclosure relates generally to electrical power generation during drilling operations.
Modern drilling operations commonly implement various pieces of downhole equipment that require electrical power. For example, sensors, control boards, drives, and logging tools are just some of the many pieces of common downhole electrical equipment.
Despite the pervasiveness of downhole electrical equipment, supplying power to the downhole equipment continues to challenge drilling operators. Increasingly deeper wellbores and increasingly harsher downhole conditions make direct connections to surface power sources challenging. Further, the duration of many drilling operations exceed the life of battery systems, requiring the replacement of batteries mid-operation. Because such replacement may require removal and rerunning of the drill string, it is costly, time-consuming, and risks damage to the wellbore.
In light of these issues there is a need for downhole power generation system for supplying electrical power to downhole equipment.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.